


Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, the f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is not dead. Team Legends finds a way to bring him home, with help from Team Flash, Team Arrow, and a little thing called Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny took my emotions and screwed them all up. So, given WM new multi show regular status but being active in LoT season 2, here's how my brain decided to deal with it. 
> 
> Also, Jared Stevens is not an OC, more inspired by an already existing DC and by the existence of Patrick J. Adams

Central City- 1992

 

Jared Stevens was pissed. He was upset. He was furious with the man next to him. They had planned this job for the last six months so he couldn’t really just up and leave the van, no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

And that’s all it was. Just work and planning and it was about the stupid score. Apparently nothing else that had happened between them mattered. 

 

“Are you going to ignore me during the entire job?” Annoyance was clear in his partner’s tone. 

 

“Are you going to tell Mick the truth, or was it me you were lying to the whole time?”

 

His partner, Leonard Snart, was sitting in the passenger seat, staring at him in that intense way that made him half want to run and hide and half want to fuck his brains out. Jared refused to meet his eye. 

 

“You recruited me.” Leonard said. “You came to me a few months back and requested my help in getting this thing.”

 

“I know-”

 

“And now I’m helping. Mick is doing his part, we’ll get whatever little bauble is in there, and be on our way.” 

 

“I told you that I am in love with you.” Jared spat out, finally looking at his companion. ‘And I was pretty sure you felt a little something for me considering how you awkwardly you were flirting with me during those first few weeks. Seriously, Len, never flirt again. Ever. You’re terrible at it.”

 

“Jared-”

 

“Nope. I’m not done. I get you have some serious issues and emotions aren’t really your thing, but telling Mick we were just letting off steam when I thought we were-fuck.” He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in anger. 

 

“What did you think we were?” 

 

Jared hesitated before answering. He didn’t think there was much hope for the two of them after what bullshit he had pulled with Mick, so there really wasn’t much to lose. 

 

Except Leonard. 

 

“I thought we were going to have a future. Together. Happy.” 

Leonard regarded him for a moment. 

 

“Mick’s protective. Lisa and I, we are all he has. He’s family to us and we are to him. Not that either of us would ever admit it.”

 

“He saved your life I get it-”

 

“So adding someone into our little fucked up family needs to be handled delicately. He’s not going to believe that I’m in love with someone after a few months of planning a heist, especially since he knows I’ve never felt like this towards anyone. Truth is, I didn’t think it was even possible.” 

 

Len’s words made him freeze. If this was going where he thought...where he hoped it was..a grin broke out of his face. 

 

“What are you saying, exactly?”

 

“I want it. That future. But a future with me means a future with Lisa and Mick. They need to be okay with it. That’s going to take time. Lisa will be easy, she already loves you. Mick though….I need time.”

 

“Len…”

 

“I’m saying I’m in love with you too. Now stop grinning like an idiot and move. Mick just gave us the all clear.”

 

Jared leaned across the console to plant a quick kiss against the other man’s lips before hopping out of the car. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s it?” Mick was clearly unimpressed with their score. “That bucket of rust is what we spent six months planning to steal?”

 

The ‘bucket of rust’ in question was an ancient looking helmet, Egyptian in origin according to their source, nestled neatly in a small wooden crate. There was rust on it’s edges and the gold had been dulled to the point where it could have passed as bronze instead. 

 

“Well, I’ve got a buyer willing to pay enough to make the three of us live very comfortable for the rest of our lives. Basically we’ll never have to work again.” Jared explained, reaching for the helmet. 

 

“No more work and lots of money? I’ll stop asking stupid questions.” 

 

Leonard allowed himself a small smile when he saw two of the three people he cared about getting a long. Then he let the smile grow when he realised that with this job he could actually buy a ring. It might be not be noticed in the legal world and the rings would be more for them than anything else, but it’d be as close to a happy ending as he’d get, and he couldn’t imagine any other future that he’d want. 

 

Then: Sirens. 

 

Mick was out in a second, wordlessly offering to create a distraction and get the other two out. Apparently it was also unspoken that Len would just find a way to get him out again. 

 

Jared had jumped up at the siren, dropping the helmet in the process. 

 

“Shit. I thought we had the whole night. Didn’t you disable the alarms?”

 

“Of course I did. Mick and I went this morning.” Leonard snapped. 

 

“Before or after the scheduled security update?” 

 

His face told him all Jared had to know. 

 

“Babe, we’ve been over this. Dot all the i’s and cross all the t’s or else things don’t go according to plan.” Jared gently reminded him. 

 

Len rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun he had holstered at his side. Mick made fun of him when he invested in a thigh holster, but he liked the convenience and esthetic. “Grab the helmet and let’s get out of here while Mick’s creating chaos.” 

 

Jared did as asked, more than happy to get out of here. He had a history in smuggling, sure, but he rarely did any of the hard labor. He was basically a glorified delivery boy. The sooner they got out of here the sooner they got paid,they sooner he and Leonard could forget all of this and just be happy. He grabbed the helmet, surprised to find it warm. It was also heavier than expected. He took a minute to examine it, noting that it seemed brighter than before. The rust was gone. It was slowly gaining back its original shine, turning back into a vibrant gold the longer Leonard held it. It was also pulsing. 

 

And that wasn’t even the weird part. 

 

The weird part, the part that was fascinating and horrifying all at once, was the voice. As soon as he picked it up he heard it calling to him. It was terrifying and encouraging. Encouraging him to put it on. 

 

“Babe?” Jared snapped his head up, looking at Leonard with wide eyes. The other man moved carefully towards him a worried look on his face. He started reaching for the helmet. “You’ve been staring at that thing for far longer than we can afford.”

 

He couldn’t explain why. He didn’t have an answer for Leonard’s questioning gaze. But this helmet...the power it was radiating and the voice it was using to speak to him...it was all that mattered. 

 

He put it on. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Flash: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally rescues the man in the iron mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing and I own nothing. All research done with Wikipedia so my science and whatever else is probably horribly wrong but hey, it's a fanfiction.

*Central City-5 months ago*

 

The lights pulsed with the beat of whatever remixed pop sing the girl was dancing to. Barry had never actually been a strip club before, but this was the shadiest place open at two in the morning so he figured he’d find what he was looking for. 

 

And he did. 

 

Couched over at the bar, back turned away from the dancers, was a familiar parka. Barry made his way toward it, declining offers from various ladies who stopped him for a “dance”. 

 

“If you have something to say, just say it.” He half smiled at Snart’s words. The man also seemed to know when The Flash was around. Barry wasn’t sure if he should be scared or flattered. He sat on the empty stool next to Snart, surprised when an ice cold beer was placed in front him. 

 

“I figured you’d show up and I’m not in the mood to do this sober.”

 

“You know this stuff has like no effect on me?” Barry laughed out, accepting the beer regardless. 

 

“Great, then you can D.D..” Snart said, raising his glass and knocking it against the bottle. “So what’s the pitch? Why are you here?”

 

“Professor Stein and Jax came rushing into Star Labs freaking out about time travel. Before they kicked everyone out, I heard them talking about saving the future and your name.”

 

Snart was about to take another drink but paused. Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the fact that the Speedster seemed to actually care, or maybe it was the fact he knew if he didn’t talk now, Barry would follow him all over the city until he did. 

 

“I was recruited by a time traveling Brit in a trenchcoat to travel through time a defeat a bad guy named Vandal Savage.”

 

Instead of spitting out his drink or being shocked, Barry actually grinned. 

 

“I knew it. I knew someone else could see the good in you.” 

 

“I said no.”

 

“I figured. That’s also why I’m here.” 

 

“To try and convince me to be a hero?”

 

“Look, I doubt there’s anything I can convince you to say yes. But I’ve gone up against Savage. He’s the worst of the worst. Literally spent 4000 years stalking the same woman and will kill anyone that gets in his way. He’s a literal monster.” Barry finished his beer. “Between Firestorm, The Atom, Kendra, and Carter, this Doctor Who wannabe has enough heroes to save the future. But sometimes heroes can be stupid.”

 

“At last, we’re in agreement.” 

 

“We will do anything to help the innocent. Do more than anything to help the people we love and it usually ends up with the hero getting hurt or worse.” He stood to leave. “I don’t think you were recruited to be a hero, Snart. I think you were recruited to help them survive.” 

 

*Star Labs- Present Day*

Barry’s heart hurt at the memory. He, Cisco, and Caitlin were all sitting at the main desk in Star Labs, staring at the cold gun. A little more than an hour had passed since Mick Rory had barged in, placed the gun on the desk, told them Snart didn’t make it, and left. 

 

“He kidnapped me and threatened my life to hurt The Flash but...I’m sad he’s gone. Is that weird?” Caitlin questioned, breaking the silence. 

 

“I was making a new toy for him. I thought about how Savage might have hoards of minions at his disposal and he might need a way to take more than one dude out at a time. The cold gun is deadly but it can’t exactly hit more than one target at a time.” Cisco added. He had been playing with his phone for the lad few minutes, his fingers hovering over the L’s in his contacts. 

 

“I respected him. A lot. I seriously thought if we could get him on our side….” Barry ran his hands through his hair, sighing. “....I never thought this would happen. I knew he could be a hero, I just-”

 

“-wanted him to a living one?” Wells, who had been working in a separate area of the lab, joined their conversation. Barry nodded. 

 

“I knew the Leonard Snart on my earth. He was clever, smart, and believe or not, was the hero of Central City before Jay Garrick.”

 

“You mean before he fooled you all into thinking he was a hero.” Caitlin said, spite in her tone. 

 

Wells nodded in agreement before continuing. 

 

“Not many people knew this, but for about fifteen years he was fighting crime all over the city. Called himself Citizen Cold. He retired after a friend of his was murdered and he couldn’t save him. He decided to run for mayor instead to fight evil that way.”

 

“And he just confided all this in you?”

 

“He had to. I helped create his version of the cold gun.” 

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Zoom. His first victim after he got his powers was Snart. He murdered him at a rally against domestic violence. Very publicly and brutally.”

 

“But when Barry and I went over to Earth 2 there were campaign posters everywhere to re-elect him.” Cisco pointed out. 

 

“Re-elect his sister. Lisa Snart had taken up his duties until someone was elected to replace him, but she did a great job and the public loved her so she stayed in office.”

 

They were silent again after that. Wells went back to doing whatever he was he had been working on, Caitlin just left and Barry decided to check up on Mick, make sure he wasn’t taking his grief out on any random civilians. 

 

Leaving Cisco alone with the cold gun. 

 

He had already decided they would do something similar with Jay’s helmet. Snart died saving the future, saving their friends, and he needed to be honored. He looked one more time at his phone, staring at Lisa’s name before shutting it off. 

 

Getting up, he grabbed the gun. Instantly he vibed. 

 

He was back in Zoom’s lair. It was empty, save for the man in the iron mask, who was still sitting in his cell, staring (Cisco assumed) straight at him.

 

“Holy shi-” Cisco was cut off when the man started frantically tapping against the glass. 

 

“Cisco?” Caitlin’s voice starled him, causing him to drop the gun and lose the vibe. “Everything alright?”

 

“Call Barry.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Central City-Earth 2*

 

He doesn’t know how long he had been trapped here. Truth is, he didn’t know much. He had no memories beyond the blonde woman luring him under false pretenses. She had said she knew him, that she could help remember who he was. So he trusted her. 

 

Then that thing-that demon- had come. Before he knew what was happening the thing’s hand had moved so fast it was practically a blur and reached through his throat. 

 

The pain was unlike anything he could remember feeling. He tried to scream out in anguish but he couldn’t. He tried to ask for an explanation, but couldn’t. Whatever the demon had done it had destroyed his voice. 

 

“We need to cover his face. If anyone sees it’s him...” the blonde woman had said. 

 

“I have the perfect thing.” The demon had growled in response. It’s face-all black and mouthless and haunting- was the last thing he had seen before the iron mask was enclosed around his head. 

 

Since then, it was darkness and the stench of metal and a constant heaviness. But there was an upside. 

 

The demon had taken his voice and locked him away, but he left his hearing. 

 

So he listened. He might not know much, but what he learned he could use. There had to be something good out there to balance out all of this evil, he just needed to find it. Or let it find him. 

 

All he could do was wait. He waited and he listened so when the good, the thing that would slay this demon arrived, he could help it. 

 

Finally, it did. Turns out good likes to wear red spandex. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Barry zipped into to Earth 2 and dashed over to Zoom’s lair immediately following Cisco’s vibe. Yes, they still had their bad guy to defeat but if this masked man was connected to Snart- well a little good news would be just what they needed. Plus, they hadn’t figured how to defeat Zoom yet, and Barry needed a moment before he had a meltdown. Saving someone, winning just once over Zoom, that was something he needed. 

 

The man was standing in his cell at the ready, like he knew Barry was going to show up. Barry knew he had to save him. Not only was it the right and heroic thing to do, he might be able to help them with Snart. But he had trusted too often only to be disappointed. 

 

“I’m here to get you out of here, just like I promised. But the mask stays on until we are safely back on my Earth.” The man nodded frantically before Barry had even finished. Barry gestured at him to back away from the glass wall. He remembered what Caitlin had said about freeing Killer Frost and applied the same principals here. Once the glass was heated enough he sped punched it causing to shatter in little pieces. 

 

The man in the iron mask stepped out of the cell cautiously. He turned his head around, scanning the area for any indication this was a trap. Satisfied, he turned his steel gaze back to Barry. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Star Labs-Earth 1*

“Ok, Dicaprio, this is might hurt a bit.” Cisco cautioned. He was standing in front of their new guest and holding the cold gun. “I need to freeze the iron and then Barry is going to come at you full speed and shatter it. The slight problem is if we miscalculated then Barry accidentally shatters your skull.” 

 

The man was sitting before, the mask expressionless. 

 

“I’m going to take your silence as sign you have complete trust in me.” He raised the cold gun directly to the man’s head. “We should have put down some plastic.”

 

He pulled the trigger. As soon as the mask was frosted over Barry came running in, tapping it with a hammer at full speed.

 

The mask shattered. Caitlin had been at the ready with bandages and first aid necessities just in case of any injury, but she dropped it to the ground when she saw the man’s face. 

“Snart?!”


	3. Legneds of Tomorrow-Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. It's done. Sort of. I really wanted to get this out before the season finale tonight, so apologies for any editing issues. I will be going back through and editing it tonight, after I watch the ep (not changing the story, just little grammar changes, making sure everything makes sense).
> 
> I have not seen the most recent episodes of The Flash and won't be able to watch LoT until much later tonight so please avoid any spoilers in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Star City - Present*

 

It was raining in Star City even though the forecast had called for clear skies and sunshine. The parka she was carrying would have been much better protection than the white leather she was in, but Sara couldn’t bring herself to put it on. 

 

The Legends had touched done in 2016 a month ago, hoping to find Vandal Savage after he revived from what Team Flash and Arrow had done to him when they fought him with Kendra and Carter. 

 

Rip also told them that they could use this opportunity to decide if they still thought it was worth it. He would contact them when he found Savage. When Jax asked about Kendra and Carter, their captain had only told them to have faith. 

 

After that everyone went their separate ways. Mick went to return the cold gun and break the new to Lisa, and everyone else went to check on their respective loved ones. Sara had headed straight for Laurel’s, needing nothing more than her sister and best friend in that moment. 

 

Instead she had found her Dad packing up her sister’s things. That’s when he told her. 

 

She didn’t react at first. She had turned right around and went back to the Waverider. Rip had chosen to stay on his ship, using whatever he had to locate Savage. He didn’t seem shocked to see her, and was less shocked when she punched him in the face. 

 

“Take me back.” She had demanded. 

 

“I’m afraid-”

 

“You should be.”

 

He had let out a sigh, the look in his eye a mix of regret, pity, and understanding. 

 

“Your sister’s death is a fixed point in time. You being there would not have made a difference. Even if we go back, time will find a way to take your sister. It can not be stopped.” 

 

“So we can screw up the timeline and lose our loved ones in pursuit of saving your family but the rest of just have to deal with it?”

 

“And look where we are. My family is still dead despite my many attempts to save them, Savage is still running around, and we have lost one of our own. I am not saying this to hurt you, Sara, I am saying this to save you more pain.”

 

After that she hadn’t spoken to him-to any of them- until today. Mick had been the one to call her, letting her know they finally had a lead on Savage. He also asked she bring Leonard’s trademark parka. Leonard, despite being a thief, didn’t actually have a lot of possessions, and Lisa wanted something of his to bury. 

 

“She needs to say goodbye.” He had said. 

 

So here she was, sitting at the train station in her full White Canary leather, gripping the parka like a lifeline, focusing all of her hurt and pain and anger on Vandal Savage. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Star Labs-Central City*

 

They had defeated Zoom and things in Central City were getting back to normal.

 

Now that Zoom wasn’t a problem, they could focus their time on helping Snart. A few days after saving him, Wells and Barry and had decided it would be best if they kept this Snart a secret, just until they figured out which version of the crook they were dealing with. If it was Earth 2 Snart, then they needed to get his memories back before sending him home. If it was Earth 1 Snart, then they needed to be sure before telling everyone who had lost him that he was back. The worse thing they could is give his friends and family false hope.

 

They discovered that not only did he not have an idea who he was, he wasn’t able to talk. He knew a little morse code and was able to communicate their names but it had been a rough start trying to reach him. 

 

Caitlin knew sign language, and offered to teach him, but anytime she got close to him he would back away or try to hurt her. 

 

They had also tried to trigger some memories with the cold gun, but once he saw what it could do he tried to run. Barry had convinced him to stay in Star Labs, but he refused to touch the gun and would leave the room anytime someone brought it in. 

 

In an attempt to communicate, Caitlin had left some how-to sign books and DVDs in the same room they had made up for him. She hoped if he wouldn’t let her teach him, he would learn on his own. 

 

It worked. He caught on quickly. Between him writing things down and signing, they began to communicate regularly. He even warmed up to Caitlin. 

 

Now, a month after the initial rescue, she and Iron Snart (Cisco’s idea. He and his brother had seen the most recent Captain America and were on opposite sides) had built a small friendship. 

Currently, they were both in the main lab, Snart scribbling away on a sketchbook they had provided him and Caitlin studying the results of his most recent brain scan. 

 

“I don’t get it. There’s nothing physically wrong with you beyond what Zoom did to your vocal chords. No head trauma, no brain tumors...no nothing.” She said. 

 

Snart paused his sketching to sign to her. 

 

He asked. 

 

“What do you mean? You have no idea who you are, we have no idea who you are. With the knowledge of multiple worlds existing at once you could be from any one them.”

 

He answered her question by pointing at his sketch pad. 

 

“I don’t want to see another picture of a helmet.” It was literally all he ever drew. The same helmet, over and over again. He didn’t know why it was important, but it was. Unfortunately, it was fairly standard looking thing, and their search results had come up empty. 

 

He simply shrugged at her and went back to his drawings.

 

Caitlin realised this was the first time they had been alone. Cisco, Barry, or Wells had always been present during any tests she had wanted to run. But now, with all of them out at work or with their families, now was the perfect time to ask him something she was been too nervous to in front of the others. 

 

“Why were you afraid of me?” 

 

He put down his pad and pencil and waited a few moments before answering. 

 

he signed. 

 

Killer Frost. Of course. 

 

“She had the power to freeze things?”

 

He nodded. 

 

“Is that why you won’t touch the cold gun?”

 

 

“So was the man who used it.” 

 

 

“I was.”

 

 

“I have no doubt that when he find out who you are, especially if it’s our Leonard Snart, you are not the man I used to be a afraid of.”

 

He smiled at her. Caitlin sincerely hoped that whenever they figured out where he belonged, he had a reason to smile to like he was now. 

 

A loud beep interrupted their moment. 

 

“Barry!” She exclaimed. “How’d the visit with Professor Stein go?

 

“Cut short. Rip found Savage. Cisco and I are going to help them fight.” His voice crackled through the comm. 

 

“You don’t sound very optimistic.”

 

“Jax and Ray were here when I came to visit. They are all willing to fight and end this, but it’s like….it’s like they are doing half heartedly. I’m worried.”

 

“What can I do?”

 

“ I need you to monitor our vitals and get some beds prepped. Even if we win we won’t come out of this unscathed.” His voice said over the communication device. 

 

“Done. And Barry? Watch out for Cisco. I need both of you to come home safe.”

 

“We will.” He ended the communication. 

 

Iron Snart came over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I worry, that’s all.” She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “They’ll come back.”

 

 

“No. Not unless you can figure out a way to give them a….” The way he was looking at her made her stop. It was worried but calculating. His eyes were more intense than they had been since they had rescued him and so very similar to their Snart. It gave an idea. “Actually, you might.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sara dropped to the ground as a wave of fire passed over her body, Mick taking out the guys that had been heading towards her. 

 

“Savage is on the roof! Let’s go.” He shouted at her, aiming his heat gun at the other lackies heading towards them. She ran his way, taking out two more men in the process. 

 

They were in the middle of Central City fighting off the army Savage had brought with him. Luckily Rip had been able to warn the CCPD in time, and more of the downtown area had been evacuated. Savage had stationed himself on the roof of the police building, him and a small group of his men fighting off the rest of the team with the Flash and Vibe backing them up. Mick and Sara had fallen behind, taking out weeks of pent up anger and grief out on his men. 

 

While Sara wanted nothing more to get her revenge on Savage -she blamed him (partially) for Laurel and Leonard’s death- his men were attacking the city. If they weren’t contained they would spread out into the still occupied parts of the city and hurt the innocent. 

 

She glanced at Mick, conveying what she knew they had to with a single look. 

 

“Anything I did to Savage wouldn’t stick anyway.” He said in agreement, setting a few more of the men on fire. More of the army seemed to be coming at them from every direction. 

 

The two of them were frighteningly outnumbered. Sara knew that unless Kendra landed that killing blow soon, she and Mick might not make it out of this one. They’d need a miracle to get out of this. 

 

She was in the middle of a fight with two of the soldiers when she saw a about fifty more pour out of the precinct, guns at the ready, all pointed at Mick. The arsonist was distracted by the group of guys already on him, using his heat gun to bash one of their head since it had run out of fuel. 

 

Sara tried to run to him -she couldn’t lose him too, not yet- but everytime she tried more opponents blocked her way. 

 

The army from the precinct aimed their guns in Mick’s direction, more than willing to take out their to defeat one of the Legends. She screamed his name but her warning was drowned out by the chaos of their battle. 

 

The army fired their weapons, the bullets flying out into air-

 

-only to be frozen as a familiar cold flame blocked their path. The iced over bullets all fell uselessly to the ground and shattered. A second flame shot out, hitting the group and killing them instantly. 

 

The men she had be fighting left her, grabbing the guys on Mick and heading toward the new threat. Sara turned and watched them, dropping her staff in shock when she saw who they were running to. 

 

On the other side of the street, standing in all his parka’s glory, stood Leonard Snart, cold gun pointed straight at their enemy. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He had wanted to help. Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco had done so much for him since they rescued him from his cage. So when Caitlin had an idea on how he could help, he jumped at the chance. 

 

When she handed him the cold gun and told him he needed to fight, he immediately regretted the decision. He wasn’t sure he knew how to to fight, let alone be any good in an actual battle. She reassured him she would be with the entire time, and he probably would do much physical fighting. All he had to do was point the cold gun where she told him to and pull the trigger. He had a painful feeling something would go wrong, but she was so determined and so hopeful that after everything they had done for him he couldn’t say no. 

 

So here they were, in the middle of the street, firing the cold gun wherever Caitlin told him to. He wasn’t sure why he had to wear the parka (it was almost one hundred degrees that day), but Caitlin insisted. 

 

He had just finished icing a large group of soldiers when a big bulk of a man dressed like a firefighter came running up to him and punched him square in the jaw. He toppled to the ground, releasing the cold gun.

 

“What. The. Hell.” This came from the small blonde woman all in white. She was standing next to the bulky man, the expression her face unreadable. 

 

He shot Caitlin a confused look. Well, he hoped it was confused. She had insisted her also wear these square white goggles to protect his eyes from the glare of the cold gun. 

 

“It’s not what you think-I mean, we aren’t actually sure what it is so it could be what you think, it depends on what you’re thinking-but I promise I can explain later. What you need to know now is we are here to help.” Caitlin said, stepping in between him and the two. 

 

They seemed to accept her explanation for the time being. 

 

“Savage and the others are up on the roof. He’s got more men with him and more in the precinct.” The woman explained, still staring at him. She made him uncomfortable, but not in a fearful way. He couldn’t explain it. 

 

The man remained silent. The fist he use to hit him with was still clenched and shaking slightly. They must have known the man that Barry and the others thought he was. Whoever this Snart fellow was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be him if he was the type of person people greeted with a fist. 

 

“You can stand and stare at him all you want later. We need get up to that roof and defeat this asshole once and for all.” Caitlin grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the entrance of the building, the other two following close behind. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This whole ‘bad guys take over the CCPD’ thing is getting really annoying!” Cisco shouted, sending a wave of energy toward Savage, hitting one of lackies instead. He was still getting used to his new abilities and most of his shots were made purely by luck. The rest of his little army had found where the armory and were now using the police guns and other weapons when their future technology had run out of charge. Battery? He wasn’t sure, but he made a mental note to take one when this one done. For science. 

 

The game plan had been to fire everything they had Savage, weakening him to the point where Kendra could fly in and strike him down with one blow. They did not count on him having hundreds of sacrificial cronies. Anytime one of them even got close to sending a damaging blow, one of them would step in between, taking the fatal strike for themselves. 

 

It was annoying. 

 

Barry sped past him, taking out the guys around him, but more just kept showing up. 

 

“Grey says we are going to wind up wasting more energy and stamina by taking out these guys before we can get Kendra or Carter to Savage.” Firestorm started, flying down next to Cisco and aiming a fire blast to the right. 

 

“That’s probably his plan.” Barry had joined them now as well, bending down and catching his breath. 

 

“We need a way to neutralize the bulk of them so Carter and Kendra can get Savage alone.”

 

“I should have grabbed the cold bombs. I made them specifically for this!” Cisco exclaimed, his frustration causing a wave of energy to shoot at more of the army. “Unintentional but I’ll take it.”

 

“Cold bombs?” Firestorm asked. 

 

“I made them for Snart. They are basically grenade version of the cold gun. They can freeze everything in a twenty-five foot radius when they explode.”

 

Barry opened his mouth-he was torn between thinking how cool it was and how dangerous it would have been if Captain Cold and gotten those before the cold gun- when a very loud crackling BOOM stopped him.

 

It seemed to stop everyone. 

 

The whole roof paused, turning their heads to see the most recent batch of Savage’s minions frozen in solid ice. They had been piling out of the roof’s entrance (also frozen) and everything in the immediate area was covered in shiny, almost glittering ice. 

 

“Holy winter wonderland, Elsa.” Cisco commented his mouth hanging open in shock. 

 

From behind the frozen lump of bodies emerged Sara, Mick, Caitlin, and their very own Iron Snart. He was decked out in a parka and carrying the cold gun. His eyes were covered with the original goggles Cisco had created for the glare before deciding they didn’t really flow with the feel of the weapon. 

 

“Mr. Snart?” Rip Hunter’s voice came from somewhere behind him. 

 

“We’ll get an explanation later, let’s just fucking end this.” The White Canary shouted, extending out her bo staffs and charging at the few soldiers left. 

 

All of a sudden it was like the rest of the team woke up. They fought with new energy, taking out the rest of Savage’s men easily. 

 

Then it was them and Savage. The immortal was caught between the heroes and the ice sculpture of his army, with no way out. He didn’t seem to mind though, he was staring straight at Iron Snart, smirking his stupid creepy evil smirk.

 

“Isn’t this interesting? I heard you had died.” He said. 

Iron Snart didn’t react. 

 

“Hmmm….but you aren’t quite you, are you? Something’s wrong…..something’s missing.” He stepped closer to Snart, who took a small step back. 

 

“Kendra. I think we’ve had enough. Finish this.” Rip said, sounding exhausted. 

 

Carter stepped forward, trying to grab the mace from Kendra. 

 

“Perhaps I should-”

 

“No.” Kendra interrupted him. “I need to do this.” She stepped forward to Savage, who -after one last smirk toward Snart- knelt before her. 

 

“I know you, Shayera. You can not look me in the eye and kill me. You may not remember but we have loved before. Many times.” Savage taunted. 

 

Kendra was hesitating. She needed to do this, for herself, for Carter, for the world...but he was right. She wasn’t a killer. Even if she didn’t love him- cause ew- she couldn’t take someone’s life while they looked at her, no matter how evil they were.

 

A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Snart smiling at her. He pointed the cold gun straight at Savage and fired. Hss body froze over, a thick layer of ice blanketing his entire body. Snart slowly started making hand gestures at her. She recognized it as sign language, but didn’t know what he was trying to sign. 

 

“He says, now you don’t have to look him in the eyes.” Caitlin offered helpfully. 

 

Kendra nodded, smiled back at Snart, and swung. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*Star Labs-Later that night*

 

“So he can’t speak?” Kendra asked. Team Legends and Flash had all gathered in Star Labs, the latter half explaining- and apologizing- about who this Snart was. 

 

“He can sign, and write. We’ve been running all sorts of tests on brain activity and trying to trigger memories, but nothing. He doesn’t recognize picture of Lisa, his parents, any of you...it’s very unlikely that this Leonard Snart is ours. But until he can tell us anything, we can’t know much more.” Caitlin said. 

 

“How long?” This came from Ray. 

“About a month. We didn’t want to get your hopes up that he could be alive until we knew.” Barry explained. He was maskless and nursing a black eye, Mick having punched him when he first told them Snart had been staying at Star Labs. 

 

“Then why bring him to fight Savage?” 

 

“Barry had mentioned none of you seemed overly motivated to actually defeat Savage so I thought seeing him might change that. And it worked. We won.” Caitlin said sheepishly. 

 

“What does he do here?” Jax asked. He had been circling Snart for a minute, poking at him to ensure he was real. The man didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Draws, mostly. Sometimes he helps us in the lab.” 

 

“What does he draw?” 

 

“A helmet.”

 

“A helmet?” Mick echoed. He had been silent since the defeat of Savage.

 

“Yeah, he says he sees it in his dreams.”

 

“Show me.”

 

Caitlin handed him one of Snart’s sketchpads. The arsonist flipped through it, eyes widening at every page. 

 

“We searched for it-looked everywhere possible-but nothing came up. Do you recognize it.”

 

“It’s the first job we ever pulled together.”His voice cracked a bit at the end, but he recovered quickly. 

 

“Wait...the one the ring is from?” Sara had joined the conversation now. She had spent most of the night staring at Snart with the same unreadable expression. 

 

“Yeah. The ring belonged to the other guy on the job with us, the one that recruited us in the first place. He knocked Snart out when the alarms went off and made out with the loot.” He pulled said ring out of his jacket pockets, playing with it while he explained. 

 

“Why would Snart keep it?” Jax asked. 

 

Mick only shrugged. 

 

“Guys...I think he recognizes the ring.” Cisco stated, eyes on Snart. 

 

The man was staring at the ring, eyes following it as if mesmerized. Anywhere Mick moved it his eyes followed. As he looked at the ring his pointer finger started tapping. 

 

“Cisco…” Barry started, watching Snart watch the ring, “...if this ring meant something to our Snart, and this version knows it, maybe you can get something from it that can help clear things up. If this is our Snart, then maybe the ring is the key to finding out to put him back together.”

 

Cisco nodded, walking over to Mick and holding his hand for the ring. The Rogue hesitantly place in his hand. 

 

It was instantaneous. The second the metal landed in his hand he was transported. He saw Snart. He was standing in front of Cisco, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. Little bits of him started to float away, and though his whole being was blown away by the wind. 

 

The scene changed. Cisco was in Star City. The whole place was destroyed. Fires burned and building had crumbled. He saw Snart fighting with an old man and a version of the Arrow. 

 

The scene changed again. Snart was there, in a smart suit and glasses, hurrying up a crowded street. He looked up and Cisco followed his gaze. There was someone floating there in the sky, just above Snart’s head. It was a woman with a red cape. 

 

Then he was in a mental hospital. Snart was in a straight jacket, talking to a blonde woman. 

 

The scenes started to change more rapidly now, he couldn’t make a lot of sense of it. There was a desert, an evil laugh, a little girl crying, until finally it stopped. 

 

The world was on fire. Everywhere just a constant burning. There was a shadow of something monstrous in the distance, huge and terrifying. Just a few feet from him stood two figures. One was a girl, shorter than him, her face hidden by a hood. The other was Snart. 

 

Then it was gone. Cisco was transported into a room, faintly lit by candlelight. A man stood before him. He was dressed in blue and gold, a long cape behind him and the same helmet he saw Snart constantly drawing on his head. He reached out to Cisco, grabbing the ring from his hand.

 

Cisco was dropped back into reality,gasping for breath as the vision ended. 

 

A thousand questions flew at him. 

 

“What did you see?”

 

“Where’s the ring?” 

 

“Did you see Snart?”

 

“You screamed, Cisco are you alright?”

 

“He took the ring.” Cisco panted out, stopping everyone’s questions. “There was a dude wearing the helmet and he took the ring from me. I don’t know how. And yeah, I saw Snart. I saw like fifty of him.”

 

“What do you mean? And could you stop that damn tapping?!” Carter exclaimed, directing it at Snart. He hadn’t stopped tapping out the same rhythm since Mick had pulled out the ring.

 

“It’s morse code. It’s how he communicated with us when Zoom had him locked up. He had tried to warn us that Zoom was Jay, but we didn’t catch on.” Barry responded. He moved closer to Snart, who hadn’t stopped, and studied the pattern. “Fate. Over and over.”

 

“What’s he trying to tell us?” Asked Ray. 

 

“I don’t think he’s trying to tell *us* anything.” Cisco said. 

 

“Then...what?”

 

“He was summoning me.” A powerful, deep voice answered. Everyone in the room went on guard. Their attention once again turned to Snart, who had stopped tapping. A figure began to materialize behind him, dressed in blue and gold, a long cape flowing behind him and the helmet Snart had been constantly drawing on his head. 

 

“Who are you?” Barry asked, his voice in Flash mode. 

 

The figure ignore him, focusing all of his attention on Snart. Snart himself was smiling, brighter than anyone in the room had ever seen on their Snart. 

 

“You’ve gotten yourself in quite a predicament, Leonard.” The figure said almost fondly. He turned his attention to the others. “To answer your question, Flash, I have been called many names in my time. You may refer to me as Doctor Fate.”

 

“Doctor Fate? The Doctor Fate? I thought you a myth.” Rip said. The Time Master was in awe, staring at the man. 

 

“You know him?”

 

“Only the legends. The helmet he wears was created by the Babylonian God Nabu. It’s supposed to grant great power to the wearer to aid them in helping create balance within the universe.” 

 

Doctor Fate nodded, before turning his attention back to Leonard. 

 

“You found this one on Earth 2?” He asked. 

 

“Yes. But we weren’t sure where he belonged.” Caitlin answered. 

 

“Here. He is the same Leonard Snart that was with you on the Waverider.”

 

‘He doesn’t remember us.” Sara said, her voice quiet. 

 

“No. This is only a part of him.”

 

“Savage mentioned that something was missing.” 

 

“When Leonard Snart sacrificed himself at the Oculus, his soul was scattered throughout time, space, and dimensions.”

 

“Can you fix him?” Mick asked. 

 

“If I had all the pieces, yes. However, as much as I want to help Leonard, I can not travel across worlds looking for them.” 

 

“Where would we even look though?” 

 

Fate answered Jax’s question by pointing at Cisco. 

 

“All the Snarts I saw when I touched the ring.” He realised.

 

“If you can find the pieces and bring him back here, I can meld his mind and soul back together.” Fate concluded. 

 

“I don’t understand. Why would the protector of balance in the universe want to help Leonard Snart, career criminal?” Caitlin asked. “Not that I’m not grateful, but ….don’t you have more important things to do?”

 

Before answering her question, Fate looked at Snart. The other man was still looking at him like he hung the moon. Fate lifted one finger and placed it on Snart’s forehead. He instantly fell asleep, his body falling to the floor. He lifted his hand to stop quiet everyone’s upset reactions. 

 

“When Leonard was a younger man, I stole something from him. Something irreplaceable. I offered him a favor in compensation.”

 

“What did you take?” 

 

Fate locked his gaze on Mick, who glared back. Still staring at him, Fate lifted his helmet off his head, revealing his face. 

 

“Jared.” Mick acknowledged, his voice venomous.He was up in instant, charging at the man, only to have Ray and Jax hold him back. 

 

“You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you!” Mick yelled. 

 

The man under the helmet was fairly young looking, with sandy hair and brown eyes. 

 

“To answer your question, Miss Snow, I stole his heart.” His voice was less deep and powerful now. Just average. 

 

“Are we going to get this explained?” Cisco asked, looking between the raging arsonist and thee now less terrifying Fate. 

 

“I am sure Mick would be happy to tell you all about what a horrible person I am. However we have more pressing matters.” He walked back over to Leonard, Lifting his body off the floor and placing him on the nearest table. “A soul can not survive being divided for long. If we are unable to put Leonard back together completely before too long, there may be parts of him we can never get back.” 

 

“How long?” Ray asked. 

 

“I am not sure. However, time is not something we can waste. I can not guarantee the places you will have to go to save him will be safe. I certainly can not guarantee your safety, or your lives. So, the question to ask yourselves, are you willing to risk everything to save Leonard Snart?”


	4. Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the past

Central City-1992

 

The door was yanked open, the woman on the other side of fuming with rage. She glared at the young man in front of her, but her features softened when she took his expression. 

 

“Lisa is asleep on the couch. Come in.” He followed her inside. She could feel a dark air about him. Something terribly wrong had gone down on his most recent job. She knew not to ask about it, her years dating his father taught her better. 

 

Once he made it to the couch, he picked up the sleeping girl. 

 

“Lenny?” Lisa sleeply mumbled against his shoulder.

 

“I’m here.” 

 

“Are we going home now?”

 

“Yeah. Mick’s waiting for us. He even promised to read you a bedtime story.”

 

“I want Jared to read to me.” 

 

He didn’t respond to that. He thanked the woman for watching her, then left. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Turns out Lisa didn’t actually care who read to her. She had fallen asleep again on the walk home and stayed that way as he tucked her into bed. Mick was already passed out on the couch. Leonard sat on the little futon he had crammed into the corner of the bedroom. Their apartment was a tiny little one bedroom in the outskirts of Central City, the kind of place that didn’t care much about your background as long as rent was paid (preferrably in cash). 

 

He was grateful they had both fallen asleep quickly.Their type weren’t supposed to show emotion and while he had mastered the art of bottling everything in, the events of the night caused a few tears to fall. 

 

“You miss him.” 

 

It was the same voice as before. Leonard jumped to his feet, pulling the gun he kept under his pillow and aiming it at the man. He was there, in all his caped glory, hovering slightly. 

 

“Get the hell out of my home.” Leonard snarled. 

 

“You won’t shoot me.”

“Sure about that?”

 

“Your hands are shaking.”

 

Leonard lowered the gun. 

 

“I have a feeling that shooting you won’t have much of an effect anyway.So how bout you tell me why you’re here?”

 

“I can’t give him back to you. That’s what you were thinking, wasn’t it? You wanted to make some offer. Him, for you?” Leonard looked away from him, hating the fact this -whatever he was- knew that. “It wouldn’t work. You aren’t chosen.” The man moved closer to Leonard. “I can, however, offer something in return.”

 

“There’s nothing you can offer me to make this ok.”

 

“I know. I expect you to resent me for the rest of your living days. But, if the time comes…..” he trailed off. In lieu of explaining, he merely held out his hand, a thick silver ring floating above it.

 

“That’s-”

 

“His. Yes. Keep it somewhere safe. If you ever need me-”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“-wear it. Call for me. It’s a one time use though, so be sure.”

 

“I won’t need it.”

 

“You don’t know what the future holds.”

 

“The only thing I want from the future is Jared.”

 

“Take the ring, Leonard.”

 

Len crossed his arms defiantly. The caped man sighed. 

 

“I have overstayed my welcome.”

 

“You were never welcome here.”

 

He didn’t respond, just shook his head and materialized away. 

The ring fell, clattering as hit the floor.


	5. Legends of Tomorrow-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the rescue mission begin.

Central City-S.T.A.R. Labs-Present

 

It was cold. Not a pleasant cold, you know the kind where it’s ok as long as you have a cup of cocoa and a warm blanket? This was the rainy cold. The kind you’d hate to be stuck in ‘cause you know the moment you get dry you’ll have nasty bit of sick. 

 

Mick hated the cold. He didn’t used to, winter was actually his favorite season, but that was before the cold meant Snart and Snart meant gone. 

 

But then Jared fucking Stevens shows up after twenty four years all powerful and not looking like a single day had passed and heroic and having a plan to save Snart.

 

It should have been Mick’s plan. He should have known, somehow, and taken Ray, Lisa, and Sara along for the ride. He should have been the friend Leonard deserved, not given up on him. 

 

As soon as they found him Mick was going to make it up him. 

 

Who the “they” would be though had yet to be decided. Jared-Fate-whatever- had told them to meet outside S.T.A.R. Labs in twenty four hours should they decided to go on this journey. Rips was already there, the Waverider cloaked. He didn’t have much else to do and it was mostly his fault Snart had died. There hadn’t been any doubt he would show. 

 

Kendra was also there. Without Carter. The look on her face clearly said don’t ask. 

 

Ray had joined them a few minutes later. He had actually been there first but got caught up with Cisco in a discussion about other dimensions and how his power as “Vibe” could help them if they needed to cross over. 

 

There was no sign of a blonde though. 

 

Fate materialized in front of them. Mick clenched his fists, resisting the urge to knock that helmet right off his head. And then his head right off his neck. 

 

“Is this everyone?” He asked. 

 

“I spoke with Stein and Jax earlier. They need to be with their families for a while, but they wished us luck and wanted to stay updated. They’ll do what they can to help on this end.” Ray explained their absence. 

 

“Carter says he doesn’t remember Snart, so he shouldn’t have to risk his life for him. Not when he just got it back.” said Kendra. 

 

“And he just let you leave?” Mick asked. 

 

“I don’t need his permission to save my friends. I don’t need his permission to do anything.” She snapped at him. 

 

“You totally kicked his ass didn’t you?” Mick asked, a little pride for her breaking through.

 

“Totally.” Kendra couldn’t help the giant grin that crossed her face. 

 

“What about Sara?” 

 

Ray sighed before responding. 

 

“Before I left I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t answer her phone. It think it’s safe to say anyone who isn’t here isn’t coming.”

 

Luckily for Mick, he had schooled himself for years on how to not show emotions. It didn’t stop the fact that Sara not showing up to save Snart hurt like hell. 

 

“Then we should get started. I’ve spoken with Cisco about where and when his visions took place. Unfortunately, there’s not much to go on. We’ll have to-”

 

“2046.”

 

Their attention turned to the new voice. Sara came out from behind them, a solemn look on her face a bruise slowly forming over her eye.

 

“Cisco said he saw Snart fighting with the Green Arrow and an older version of Oliver. A version with one arm. We met that Oliver is 2046. Maybe, since a part of Snart regretted not leaving Mick there, maybe a part of him was...transported there or something.” Sara said, making her way to the Waverider without really looking at anyone. 

 

“It’s a good start. Find the part of Leonard in 2046, bring him back here, and I will do the rest.” He faded away without another word. 

 

“That guy is so creepy.” Kendra muttered. Rip took this time to uncloak the Waverider, gesturing to the others that they should get going. 

 

Mick caught up with Sara, noting she also seemed to be favoring her right side. 

 

“Almost thought you weren’t going to show.” He grumbled. 

 

“I was always going to show. I just got held up.” She explained. 

 

“The thing that held you up the same thing that gave you that black eye?”

 

“Let’s just say not everyone thinks it’s worth it to save Leonard.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

She stopped to turn and look right in the eye. The fierceness and determination and longing in her eyes told him her answer, even before she spoke. 

 

“I think it’s worth everything.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Star City-2046

 

Conner ran. Oliver was waiting for him the Arrow Cave to go over their latest reconnaissance mission. Since the White Canary and her friends had helped them defeat Mini Deathstroke, things had been slowly coming back to some sort of peace. 

 

Until a few weeks ago when a new player showed up. Neither he nor Oliver knew who he was, but he had quickly risen to power with every criminal in the area on his side. Even the few still loyal to Deathstroke flocked to him. 

 

All Conner knew was that this guy was powerful. He was a metahuman, something not seen in these parts for a very long time. 

 

And he was currently chasing after Conner. The Green Arrow could hear the psycho’s laughter close behind him. 

“Run, run, run, little Arrow.” He taunted. “You’ll never be able to outlast the Cold.”


	6. Into The Past-Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central City-1992-One week after Jared

Central City-1992

 

He could hear the crying and screaming a block away. Mick picked up his pace, sprinting the rest of the way to the Snart’s home. First thing Lewis Snart had done when he was released two days ago was bust into their apartment and take back Lisa. 

 

They had come from a job to find the young babysitter bruised and beaten in the corner and no sign of Lisa. There wasn’t much they could do, Len had no legal right to Lisa, and without any other living relatives Lewis still had custody. 

 

Len thought it had to with his father's connections that were still in the court. No matter what the cause, they were powerless. 

 

The door was already broken when Mick arrived at the house. From the front door he could see Lisa huddled in the corner. She was crying and screaming Len’s name, urging him to stop. A few feet from her was Len. His partner was straddling their father, fists flying at the man’s face.

 

There didn’t seem to be much of a face left. 

 

Mick went forward, using their major size difference to effortlessly pull Len off the older man, shoving him against the wall. 

 

Len’s eyes were wild. There was blood in his mouth, probably from his dad fighting back. He looked like an animal-a monster-untamable. 

 

He looked a lot Mick in that moment. 

 

“Look, we both know I ain’t the rational one here but what do you think happens if you kill him? Yeah, he’s dead, but you go to jail and Lisa gets put in the system. You’d never see her again.” Mick reasoned. He really hated being the reasonable one. One of the best things about working with Snart was he never had to think. Snart did all the thinking for them, and all he had to was steal crap and set shit on fire. 

 

But he knew why Lewis was still alive because Len had explained to him a thousand and one times about custody hearings and trials and the fucked up justice system. 

 

His words seemed to calm down Len down, but just a little. Lewis laughed from behind them. 

 

“Never thought I’d see the day when the beast calmed the master.”

 

“One more words out of you, old man, and I’ll set you on fire myself.” Mick growled as he released the other man. 

 

Len beelined for Lisa, reaching out to her, but she just started crying harder. 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“GO. AWAY.” She shoved past him and ran up to her room, slamming the door with all the force a seven year old could muster. 

 

“One of the neighbors had probably called the cops by now. We gotta go.” Mick grabbed him, pulling him out of the house. 

 

Lewis’s laughter followed them for half a block. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What the hell, man?!” Mick roared as soon as they entered their apartment. “Are you trying to get your ass back in jail?”

 

Len ignored him in favor of grabbing a beer from the fridge and flopping down on the couch. 

 

Mick exhaled heavily, already regretting the words that were about to leave his mouth. 

 

“Is this about Jared?” He awkwardly asked. 

 

The beer froze on it’s way to Len’s mouth. 

 

“Neither of us do touchy feely and I never liked the guy, but something's wrong. It’s not just the fact you practically killed your dad tonight, but there was that guard at the job a few days ago, then that guy who looked at you wrong-pretty sure he’s never coming out of the hospital-”

 

“Are you seriously lecturing me about keeping my cool?” he interrupted incredulously. 

 

“I get that the douchebag broke your heart-ok I don’t get it, but he fucked up something in your head when he left-and I know the signs. Whatever he did is taking you down a dark path, the kind of path our kind don’t come back from.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me. You are the last person to judge me.” Len exclaimed, jabbing his beer in Mick’s direction. “Why the sudden heart to heart anyway? I figured you’d be proud of me for finally letting go.”

“I don’t want you to turn out like me.”


	7. Legends of Tomorrow-2046-Part 2

Star City-2046

 

Their landing was much smoother their second time to 2046. The team rambled off the Waverider, taking in the appearance of the city. The fires were gone. In place of the flames, a blanket of ice covered the city. 

 

“Snart?” Kendra whispered, almost afraid saying it louder would make it too real. 

 

“He did all this with a cold gun?” Ray pondered. 

 

“Try not to be to excited about.”

 

“It’s just, the cold gun is powerful, sure, but this is a whole nother level!”

 

“Ray, shut up. Someone else is here.” Sara cautioned. Whoever was with them took that as invitation to join. A familiar green hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. 

 

“Connor!” The blonde exclaimed stepping forward to greet her friend. 

 

“Ru-” Connor was cut off as something hit him from behind, thrusting him forward into Sara’s arms. Her eyes widened as she saw the clothing on his back freeze over. 

 

Manic laughter rung out around them. 

 

“For the record,” an achingly familiar voice drawled behind Connor, “I’m pretty sure he was going to tell you to run.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Central City- S.T.A.R. Labs- 2016

 

Caitlin walked into Snart’s room, her face lighting up at the scene in front of her. Cisco sat in a chair, scribbling away on his notepad, feet propped up on Snart’s bed. Snart himself was scribbling away on his own notepad. 

 

“What are you two up to?” She asked as she placed bags from Big Belly Burger on the bedside table. 

 

“I am writing down every detail I get from this ring so our time traveling buddies will have an easier time stichting back together our Captain Cold.” Cisco explained, happily accepting the burger she handed him. 

 

“And you?” She asked Snart, handing him his own burger. He accepted it and showed his sketch pad. “Is that the Arrow?”

 

He nodded. 

 

“It is not, however, Oliver.” 

 

‘Cisco, don’t talk with your mouth full. And if it’s not Oliver, who is it?”

 

“Says it’s Connor.”

 

“Who’s Connor?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Star City-2046

 

This Leonard Snart was younger than theirs. He looked barely older than Jax. Instead of the salt and pepper buzzed look they were used to, this one had a full head of short curls. 

 

He also had a terrifyingly evil smile.

 

“Mick!” He exclaimed, sauntering to his partner. “Have you seen this city?! We could be kings here!” 

 

“Not our style buddy.” Mick said after a moment’s shock.

 

“Not our style?” This version of Snart echoed. “This is all we’ve ever wanted.”

 

“Can we just knock him out and take him back to Fate already?” Ray begged. He was helping Sara with Connor, the two of them carrying the current Arrow to Gideon. He was still semi conscious,mumbling something unintelligible. 

 

“Seriously, Mick, just grab him and go.” Sara agreed. 

 

“Fate?”Snart hissed. He glared at Mick. “You’re working with that helmeted asshole?” 

 

“Trust me-”

 

“Trust you?!” He roared. “Trust you?! You show up here, in my city, with these do gooders to take me to Fate? Why? So he can put me back in the head of that whiney mute weakingly?”

 

That caught the attention of the others.

“You know why we’re here?” Rip asked. 

 

“Of course I do. I can hear him, in my head. Tap tap tapping away. He’s asking me to come home.” Snart stepped away from them. “But I won’t. I remember the final moments you know. Right before the Oculus. I remember being weak. I remember feeling things. For you-” he pointed at Mick “-for her-” he pointed at Sara “-I remember dying because of those feelings.”

 

“But you remember those feelings.” Sara implored, handing Connor off to Ray. “You wanted a future with me. We can have one, but you need to come with us so we can fix you.”

 

“That’s cute, Blondie. But also know how it would end. I tried the future thing with someone and they left.”

 

“I wouldn’t-”

 

“You would. Everyone does.” He turned, ready to walk away. “Oh, when I told Mick we could be kings, I forgot to mention I already am one.” He snapped his fingers. In an instant several bodies came out of the shadow, the roofs above them, and some even out from behind the Waverider. 

 

“Guys!” Ray shouted. “Connor-he says Snart didn’t do this with a gun!”

 

All their eyes turned to Snart. White flames burst from his hands, the evil smile on his face. 

 

“I have an army, a kingdom, and powers in this life. Why would I want to give any of that up?”

 

An arrow hit his shoulder, making him fall to his knees. 

 

“Who says we’re giving you a choice?” Oliver boomed from the rooftop behind them.

 

“Kill them!” Snart ordered. 

 

His army attacked. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Central City-S.T.A.R. Labs-2016

 

“Hold him!” Caitlin shouted at Cisco. She prepped the syringe, ready to pump Snart full of sedative.

 

“I’m trying!” Cisco was currently wrestling with Snart. He was thrashing about, face twisted in silent agony. 

 

“What the heck is going on?”

 

“Sedate now, questions later!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Star City-2046

 

“Is it always going to be this difficult?” Ray panted out. The team was surrounded by the bodies of Snart’s little army. Snart himself was unconscious across Mick’s shoulders. 

 

“I don’t think so. This was the darkest I had ever seen Len get. It happened right after Jared left-or turned into Fate-whatever. He didn’t have the powers though.” Mick said. 

 

“So, when he said his soul is scattered, we’ll basically just run into extreme versions of his personality traits?”

 

Mick only shrugged. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Kendra suggested, heading for the Waverider. They passed Sara, Oliver, and Connor on their way into the ship. 

 

“You know, if you don’t keep showing up to save us every time there’s a big bad here, I might be disappointed.” Connor joked as he hugged Sara goodbye. “I need to find out how to get a Gideon. She healed everything.” Sara laughed good naturedly, kissing his cheek in farewell. 

 

“Take care of yourself, Connor.”

 

“You too. Good luck with….whatever this is.” He waved his goodbye, heading off the ship to wait for Oliver. 

 

“I still don’t think he’s worth it.” The older version of her friend said. 

 

“Yeah, well, you’ve got three bruised ribs and a dislocated jaw in 2016 that says I don’t care.”

 

“What I was going to say was, I still don’t think he’s worth it, but I could have handled it better back then.”

 

“When does this wiser version of you start again?”

 

“It takes a while. You’ve got a bit of a wait on your hands.”He laughed out, hugging her tightly. 

 

“I’ll miss you. When I go back after this the timeline should be cemented. This 2046 probably won’t exist.”

 

“I’ve missed you everyday for thirty years. It’s a nice feeling to know I won’t have to anymore.”

 

She hugged him one more time, kissed him goodbye, and boarded the Waverider. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Earth 3- National City-CatCo Worldwide Media Offices-2016

 

Kara rushed into Cat’s office. 

 

“I’m here, I’m not late, I-wow.” Kara was stopped short as she took in her boss’s appearance. Cat Grant was dress in a pure white strapless dress, an elderly seamstress at her feet pinning things around the hem. 

 

“Wow.” Kara repeated, her signature grin plastered onto her face. 

 

“Yes, Kira, you said that.” Cat said boredly. 

 

“It’s just, you look really beautiful. Like a princess!”

 

“Just a princess?”She mused.

 

“Oh. Um..a goddess. You look like a goddess.” Kara (hopefully?) corrected herself. 

 

Cat seemed satisfied with her answer, preening slightly in the full length mirror that had been placed in her office. 

 

“What’s the occasion?” She ventured, placing her boss’s coffee on her desk. 

 

“Since I am in a good mood right now, I’ll ignore your usually annoying nosiness and dignify that with an answer. It’s for the opening of the new exhibit at the museum next week.” 

 

“The ancient Egyptian one? I’ve been looking forward to that for months!” Kara decided to take advantage of this rare bonding moment with her boss and added: “This amazing dress wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact your new beau is the museum curator and in charge of this new exhibit, would it?”

 

“Watch it, Clara. I don’t dress for any man.” A small and very rare crossed her face. “It just happens that this dress goes perfectly with my new engagement ring.”

 

Kara’s mouth fell open as she spotted the ring on the table. She let out a high pitched squeal of delight. 

 

“I can’t believe you are going to become Mrs.-I actually don’t know his name.”

 

“I won’t be Mrs. anything. I’m keeping my last name. I built an empire as Cat Grant and tend to keep it that way. Besides, his last name is terrible. Who willingly names their child Leonard if his last name is Snart?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween 1991-Central City Present Day- Earth 3

Central City-October 1991

A knock had the door put them on alert. Mick froze, looking to his partner with narrowed eyes. 

“I thought you said they couldn’t follow across state lines.” He accused. 

“They can’t.” Leonard stated confidently. He hesitated for second before adding: “Stay out of sight though, just in case.” 

Mick went to the bedroom without a second glance. 

The knocking continued.

“I’LL GET IT!” a green and pink blur flew past him, opening the door with a flourish before he even had a chance to say anything. 

“Lisa!” He hissed. He followed her to the door and pulled her to him, glaring at the man on the other side. “What the hell do you want?”

The stranger was fairly boring looking. Boring hair, muddy eyes, pale skin. Leonard wouldn't have been able to pick him out of crowd if anyone asked.

“Well,” the stranger started. He had been staring at Lisa with curious expression. Len pulled Lisa closer to him. “What I really want,” He continued, “Is to know how you came up a Ninja Turtle Princess costume because that is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!” He finished with a flourish. Lisa grinned up at him, pushing away from her brother and twirling for the stranger. 

“Lenny helped me make it!” She announced proudly. 

Lenny had had enough. 

“Lisa, why don’t show you your halloween costume to Mick? He hasn’t had a chance to see it since-”

“You broke him out of his prison transport from a low security prison to Arkham? How did you manage to get to Central from Gotham so quickly?” The stranger had a look on his face . The type of look someone had when they knew they had you. Leonard narrowed his eyes, trading his glare for speculation. “I’m not here to arrest you, or report you. I am actually here to recruit you.”

Lisa had started to protest.They had worked hard on her costume and someone was appreciating it. It fell on deaf ears however. Her brother simply picked her up and shoved her into the little bedroom. He held up one finger to Mick’s questioning glance before shutting the door. He stepped toward the front door, only to see the stranger had moved into their kitchen area, helping himself to a beer and pulling one out for Leonard. 

“I know you won’t shoot me. Not here. Can’t risk getting kicked out cause then where would you go?”

“Some things are worth the risk.” Len drawled. The stranger huffed out a laugh, placing the other unaccepted beer on the table. 

“We’ve worked together before, you know. Well sort of. Last year I smuggled some jewels from some little unknown country into the states. Louisa Carlisle bought them off me and not even twenty-four hours later you stole them right out of her home.”

“I remember the job. Not you though.”

“You wouldn’t. Part of my job as a smuggler is to be forgettable. You know, in case I run into to trouble with authorities. I have no distinguishable scars, tattoos, or any identifying markers. I’m your average american white guy. I look like everyone else.” he took a swig of the beer. “You, however, you were a cinch to find. It’s your eyes. Those are the kind of eyes that stay with you forever.” He nodded, like he was agreeing with himself, before taking another sip of his beer. 

Leonard wasn’t blushing. He didn’t blush. He was used to a certain amount of flirting and innuendo thrown his way while on jobs, he wasn’t aware he was attractive, but most people were afraid of him given his past, or thought he wasn’t worth more than a single night. 

He coughed away the far too long and awkward pause. 

“Right. You can give me your name now. I like to know who I’m potentially working with.”

“So, flattery will get me everywhere, is that it?” The stranger grinned, leaning forward on their shamble of a table. “I’m happy to talk about your ass if it’ll get you to say yes.”

“Name.” Len demanded, definitely not blushing. 

The stranger extended his hand. “Jared. Jared Stevens.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City-S.T.A.R. Labs-2016

“Awwwwwww! It’s a lil’ baby Cold!” Cisco cooed when he saw the version of their friend from 2046. “Look at that hair!”   
2046 Leonard Snart was slumped across Mick’s shoulders. They had all agreed that keeping him sedated on the trip home was the safest way. 

“C’mon. Fate’s already here.” Cisco continued, gesturing at them to follow. Inside the lab were Fate and Caitlin, both of them were standing over a bed that the other Snart was resting on. 

“How exactly does this work? Merging pieces of a soul back together must fascinating!” Stein exclaimed. 

“It’s quite the spectacle, I assure you. However, the rest of your team will not have chance to witness it.” Fate answered. He took the unconscious younger Leonard and placed him on a bed. “Our friend is running out of time. We need to find the other parts of his soul as quickly as possible.”

He didn’t need to say why. They had known there wasn’t much time to get Leonard’s soul back from the start. 

“I think I know where he might be.” Caitlin volunteered. “A few months ago, Barry went to a parallel world where he met Supergirl. A young woman who flies around in a red cape saving people.” She explained at their mutual confused looks. 

“In one of my Snart-vibes I saw him looking up at a girl who matches that description.” Cisco added. 

“I’m not sure the Waverider can travel-”

“It will. I can open portals between the worlds and Fate offered his help as well. Between the two of us we can make a portal large enough for the Waverider to push through.” Cisco added again, interrupting Rip. 

“Then there’s no time to waste. Let’s go get our klypto back!” Ray’s enthusiasm was met with groans, but the Legends followed his lead out of STAR labs and back to the waverider. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth 3- National City

Kara pushed past the coffee doors, frowning when she felt rain drops on her head. Her umbrella was still sitting next to her door, left behind in her rush to get Ms. Grant’s muffin to her on time. 

She was looking around for inconspicuous ally to duck to in so she could just fly right home and avoid getting wet. Her search was interrupted as an umbrella was placed above her, efficiently blocking the rain. 

“Oh, thank you!” She said, staring up into the blue -grey?- eyes of her savior. 

“My pleasure, Kara.” He responded and quickly added: “I know your boss. She speaks very highly of you.” 

Kara took a moment to look him over. He was older than her-possibly older than Cat herself, but handsome. She had seen him somewhere before…..

“You’re him!” She all but squealed, recognizing the man. “You’re future Mr. Grant!!!”

“Most people just call me Leonard.”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic right after Destiny. It was one of my first fics in the fandom and one of my most ambitious ones in my entire life. I was really proud of this and my ideas and where I wanted to go with this.   
> Unfortunately, due to anxiety and other annoying things like depression, there are moments in life when I have to step away from the world of tumblr and fanfiction and take a break. I took a very much needed one right when I had hit my stride with this fic and when I came back, I had lost all motivation to write it. I even tried to post a 9th chapter, and it one of the most pathetic and embarrassing things I have ever written. It didn't flow with the rest of the story and you could tell my heart wasn't in it.   
> But his story meant a lot to me. From the love I put into it to the love I have received for it, I couldn't just let this story die.   
> So to end it, to give some closure, I decided to take all the ideas I had and give it an epilogue. It's everything I had planned from the start in a summary.   
> Thanks for the love, thanks for the patience, and thank you so, so much for inspiring me always with your kind words and comments.   
> Enjoy :)

They had found a part of Leonard Snart’s soul on Earth three. He was a museum curator and in charge of putting together the ancient Egyptian display. He had ask Kara to help his new assistant get her footing. His assistant was Kendra, sent in undercover to determine if this was indeed a part of their Snart or his Earth 3 doppleganger. What the Legends hadn’t counted on was Kara being an alien and having super hearing. The moment she met Kendra she could them all talking over the comms. This resulted in Kara and Kendra getting into a fight over a misunderstanding, but Rip with his knowledge of the last couple thousand years, recognized her and managed to talk them both out of the fight. The team met with Kara and explained why they were there and what they were doing. Kara agreed to help if, and only if, they could find proof that this Leonard Snart was the one they were looking for. 

The proof they found was a death Certificate. The doppelganger on Earth 3 had died a few years ago. The only other problem was his engagement. 

They needed to convince Cat to call it off. Kendra had tried to convince Sara to do it, to appeal to the “woman in love” aspect. Sara refused, stating she wasn’t even sure if that’s how she felt about him. Supergirl insisted she go alone anyway. That it would mean more coming from a friend. So she went to convince Cat to call it off, and explained the situation. Cat said she didn’t have to, that Leonard had called it off himself, no explanation. 

It turns out that Leonard had found his way to the Waverider, confused and a little heartbroken, explaining he was having memories flashes that were his, but not his. He went back quietly. 

The next part Leonard they found was only a few years in the future on Earth 1. It was a child version of him, only about eight years old. He was running around in a desert town with a young blonde girl. They had tried to keep it simple, just a little kidnapping and back to 2016, but it turns out his young friend was a meta and had the power to control the Earth. Control wasn’t the right word- she didn’t even use her powers until they had tried to kidnap Leonard. She completely lost control and caused a huge sinkhole that almost swallowed the Waverider. They did get him back eventually. Something happened that cause the young girl to freak out and she caused an earthquake that levelled the entire town. Little Leonard had been stuck in that town, and Kendra and Mick had to pull him out of the rubble. He was a little broken and bruised, but Gideon fixed him up and they headed back to 2016. 

Next was Gotham City, in the late nineties, Earth 1. They found him in Arkham Asylum, around the age he had been when he first met Jared, according to Mick. He was being treated by a young doctor named Harleen Quinzel. They had tried to get him released. When that didn’t work, they tried to break him, causing a riot and massive breakout. Rip told them not worry, this was scheduled to happen anyway. 

They brought him back to 2016 and Fate pieced together his soul, resulting in him being fully awake and functional. There was still a part of him missing though. The Snart they had was almost theirs, but was himself before he met the Flash. They needed to find the last bit of his personality, the hero bit, the legend bit that was created during his time spent with the Flash and on the Waverider. 

And they did find it. At the end of the world. Or, end of time. A bit of the universe not even Rip had ever been to - or heard of. It wasn’t just their world, it was all worlds. It was every Earth they had ever heard off mashed into one. The actual earth itself was on fire, flames covering more of the earth than anything else. The sky was full of cracks of portal vibe power seeing into the air. According the Fate, if you went into one, there’s no telling where you would wind up. They needed to be careful. 

The most terrifying thing was the great looming shadow that always seemed to be in the distance no matter where you stood. The air, surprisingly, was breathable just very, very, very dry. When adventuring out they met a young woman, with dark hair and greyish skin. She proved useful in a fight (this world was full of strange demon creatures right out of your worst nightmares), with magical abilities. They had asked how she was surviving alone, and she told them she wasn’t. She had a Dad. 

They found out that by “Dad” she meant a random meta with cold powers who had showed up about two months after this world had happened and saved her life. They had been surviving together ever since, scouring the world for other survivors. She told them her name was Raven and they were the first people she had seen besides her “Dad” in years. 

They met her “Dad”, relieved and a little shocked when it turned out to be the last piece of their Leonard. He knew they were coming and had all the memories of his time on the Waverider and the Flash, but only those memories. 

This world that came to be happened on Raven’s sixteenth birthday. Her demon half had brought about the end of the world , as her birthright, and the giant looming shadow everyone had been so afraid of was her actual birth father.

Leonard said he’d go with them, but only if Raven came with them. Raven was against it at first. If she tried to leave he would sense it and come after them. There was no defeating this monster, she insisted. Leonard agreed, but countered that they could outrun him. Especially in the waverider. 

So they did. They all gathered on the ship and rode off into the sunset. Well, what looked like the sunset. The ship took some damage along the way so they had settled into the temporal zone to regroup before finally being able to put Leonard back together. 

Raven hadn’t left Leonard’s side, silently freaking out about returning to a time where there were people. He spent the entire time convincing her everything would be fine. 

When they finally returned to Central City and Leonard was whole again, they all were given another day to decide what to do. Rip was going to travel on the Waverider to go through time and protect it. He offered a spot to anyone who wanted one. 

Jax and Stein were both ready and willing for another adventure, Kendra and Ray decided they wanted to both stay in 2016 and work on their relationship (which had been resparked on their quest to save Leonard. The thief said he was fine with that as long as they named their first child after him). When asked about Carter, Kendra said she already 4,000 lifetimes with him. She was getting a little bored. 

Fate had disappeared after he fixed Leonard, not bothering to stick around for him to wake up. He did mention he had left him a little gift before leaving. 

Turns out the gift had been meta powers- the same ones that two parts of his soul had.

It also turned out that Leonard, once all put back together, couldn’t go back on the Waverider. He’s filled with too much time energy, Rip explained, it would interfere with ship’s control and throw them off the second they tried to go anywhere. 

Leonard didn’t seem to mind, he remembered all of the memories from each parts of his soul, as well as his own up until he “died”. He had spent years with Raven at the end of time, and that had been enough for him. 

Mick, glad as he was to have his partner back, decided to go with Rip. He was promised the Mona Lisa right off the easel, after all. 

Raven stayed with Leonard. They were family after all they had been through and she became an official member of Team Flash and Lisa’s favorite person in the world. The two women became very close. Raven being on the Team Flash worked out in Snart’s favor, he and Caitlin could train and work on their powers together. 

As for Captain Cold and the White Canary?

She found him after everything had calmed down, after everyone had gone their separate ways. He was stuck in STAR labs for the night as a precaution. She had sauntered up to him with a deck of cards and dealt them a game of gin. She told him now that all this was all over, they should probably have that conversation about what the future hold for him. 

And her. 

And him and her.


End file.
